The carpet or other flooring material around the threshold of a doorway or other opening typically endures substantial wear and tear, from pedestrian traffic and pets, for example. House pets such as cats and dogs, for example, may scratch the floor near an entry door. The floor area near the latch end of a door or gate may be the focus of a pet's scratching and therefore endure excessive wear and tear, often resulting in damage to the floor and requiring expensive and time-consuming repairs.
Traditional door mats provide limited protection for the carpet or other floor near a doorway because, for example, the edge of the mat can be easily raised or curled by foot traffic or the scratching activity of pets. If the edge of a door mat lies near the latch end of a door where a dog or cat might be naturally inclined to scratch at the floor, the door mat can be easily lifted, exposing the carpet to damage. Also, door mats often move or slide under normal use, such as when the door opens or closes.
Thus, there is an unsatisfied need in the art for greater protection and stability than is currently available from traditional door mats or other inadequate coverings.